


Warmth of Love

by CommanderSideswipe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: It is the Wet Season winter holiday, and Mtumbe wishes to surprise Khumba and his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



> Birthday gift for my beloved Shinska! Happy birthday love! The first but not the last gift written today~.

Mtumbe knew that he and Khumba had kitchen staff that could do what they wanted. However, he was tenderly kneeling next to a pot over the fire, adding some of their favorite meats and grasses. He then added their favorite spices, singing an old song that he had been raised on. The older cheetah's tail swished with pleasure, his warm eyes gazing into the stew pot.

Soft footfalls entered the kitchen. Khumba tilted his head, then leaned in toward Mtumbe, kissing his cheek. "What are you doing there, love?"

Mtumbe turned and kissed his beloved under the chin. "It's to celebrate the Winter Rains with my love." He purred, a warm and soft purr that all cheetahs knew how to do well, and even the princess and consort of the Lion kingdom were known for as well. 

Khumba purred. "Our favorite meal together to celebrate the season, isn't it?" He nestled up to Mtumbe. "Are we also going to be sharing it with my family?"

"We are. I wish your father could be here to celebrate this with us and have a wonderful stew. But your mama and sister are here with us." Mtumbe pressed into Khumba. 

His spindly hands carefully gripped the ladle and he doled out a heaping helping of the stew for Khumba first. He would then set up bowls full for Mazaki and Taki as well. Finally, he got his own bowl. He would put Lady Mazaki's and Princess Taki's bowls on a tray with his own and carry it to the sitting room, where Mazaki was snuggling Khumba's younger sister. 

"Stew is ready. Perfect for warming on a wet and cold day." Mtumbe smiled, purring warmly.

Taki keened and snatched one of the bowls, taking it eagerly to Mazaki. She then rushed for her own. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle Mtumbe!" She smiled, swishing her tail. Despite being such a serious child, she was such a sweet and eager cub. She pressed into her brother's beloved mate, then snuggled her older brother Khumba with a warm purr.

Khumba smiled, settling with his mate.

"This is perfect."


End file.
